Dish Duty
by Shinigami To AinoMegami
Summary: Duo and Heero get in trouble and now have to do dishes. What's this? They have to play house? The rating will go up for later chapters. YAOI! 12, 34 and 345. You've been warned.
1. Trouble

Dish Duty. By: Shinigami To AinoMegumi  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Yes, Shinigami does own the DVD's but does not have the rights. Neither of us own the characters because if we did, we would not be sitting on the computer typing this right now. Please review. OH! One more thing! NO FLAMES! We do not like them and if you send them to us we will use them for firewood to keep us warm! So please, no flamies okieday? Thank you and please enjoy the story.  
  
WARNING!: This story contains Shonen-ai. If you do not know what Shonen-ai is, it is boy/boy love. AND, it includes boys crossdressing as women. If you are offended by either one of these then please, DO NOT READ! You have been warned! Thanks.  
  
Shinigami To AinoMegumi  
  
CHAPTER ONE Quatre Plays Mom.  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
"NO! It's your fault!"  
  
"NO! IT'S YOOOOOOOUR FAULT!"  
  
"IT IS NOT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Heero answered as the broken vase sat on the floor. Duo had been running around the house as hyper as can be when he bumped into Heero, sending them flying across the room and breaking Quatre's favorite vase.  
  
"Well, are we gonna fix it?" Duo asked. Heero just shrugged. "Well if we don't do SOMETHING, we're in for it for good." Just when everything seemed to be going wrong, Quatre walked in. Seeing the vase on the ground, his eyes widened and flames grew in them.  
  
"WHO BROKE MY VASE!?!" He yelled.  
  
"It.it was Maxwell!" Heero stuttered.  
  
"HEY! IT WAS NOT!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
*****Scene change!*****  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TOO!" Heero washed another dish in the sink and handed it to Duo. The stupid Quatre had assigned them to Dish duty for fighting AND breaking his vase. How long you ask? A month. A whole month they had to do the dishes and the way Duo ate, it would take forever!  
  
"Why do you have to eat so much Maxwell?" Heero asked him as another dish was shoved into Duo's face.  
  
"Because I get hungry that's why!" Duo replied. He wasn't enjoying this at all. The only one who ever enjoyed doing the dishes was Quatre but that was because he was womanly. Duo dried another plate. It was the last one so he went over to put them away.  
  
On the way back from the cupboards, he slipped on some water, falling into Heero's arms. Heero blushed a little but wrapped his arms around Duo, holding him close. Duo blinked. ((A/N A blink is now called Piku piku. Just to tell ya!)) Duo tried to get back up, but Heero's grip became tighter.  
  
"H.Heero. What are you doing?" He asked. Heero just smirked and sat up, Duo still in his arms. "Ya know Duo, you look cute right now. ((OH MY GOD! I've gone insane! I'm quoting Gravi! XD)) Very, very cute." Duo blushed and continued to stare into Heero's Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"I.I am?" Duo asked. Heero nodded and then lowered his head so that his and Duo's lips were only an inch apart. "So kawaii. Just like a little cat." With that, he kissed Duo passionately, his arms wrapping around Duo's waist.  
  
As Duo and Heero continued to make out on the kitchen floor, Quatre walked in. "Do you two want to have ANOTHER month of dish duty?!" He yelled. Duo and Heero shot straight up and continued washing dishes. "I did not say that you could take a break. When you are done THEN you can make out. But I will not have you two getting romantic while you have work to do! Got it you two?!" They both nodded and Quatre walked out of the room and into the bedroom.  
  
Closing the door behind him, two strong arms wrapped around Quatre's waist, holding him close. "Why are you being so demanding Quatre?" Trowa asked, his ever so soft voice echoing in the room. "Heero and Duo broke my vase, now they have to do dishes."  
  
"Quatre, I can buy you another one. I am the one who got you that anyways." Trowa started licking Quatre's neck lightly. "But you don't have to worry about that now. Hell, you shouldn't worry at all. It's not good for you. Just relax." Quatre sighed as Trowa kissed his neck lightly. Quatre smiled and was lowered onto the bed, where Trowa and him made love for the 15th time that month.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
AinoMegumi: Hey peeps! This chapter was written by the wonderful me!! ^^  
  
Shinigami: Yup. But I get the next chapter!  
  
AinoMegumi: Yeah ok. I hope it will be better!  
  
Shinigami: Oh don't worry. It will be. Definitely.  
  
AinoMegumi: Anyways peoples, REVIEW! Stop reading us talking and REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinigami: Ok, ok. I think they get it. Yes, please review before AM gets Pissed. Thanks! ^^ 


	2. Problems

Dish Duty. By: Shinigami To AinoMegumi  
  
S: Hi all I get to write this chapter ^^  
  
AM: Yup, yup. All disclaimers and warnings from the first chapter apply.  
  
S: now lets get the story started ^^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Um. Heero, unnnn. we. we should. get ahhhh, back to, ohhhhhh the. the dishes." As Duo ended his comment Heero cringed, having made a series of pop go all the way up Duo's back. "Oh gods that felt good."  
  
"You're welcome, now hurry up," Heero said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for popping my back Hee-chan, I know you hate it," Duo half yelled, standing up and pulling on his t-shirt.  
  
"I said to hurry up, now hayaku (hurry up)!" Heero shouted at Duo from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Duo grumbled as he entered the kitchen. Heero gave Duo a flat stare. "What?"  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch?" Heero asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, in other words don't get upset," Duo said, acting as if everybody knew that.  
  
"That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, Duo."  
  
"Oh yeah, well. well, don't expect me to help with the dishes then," Duo choked out. His eyes filled with tears, and he ran from the room, shouting, "I HATE YOU, HEERO YUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is going on now?" Quatre asked, storming into the kitchen from the door opposite the one Duo had run through. Trowa followed, hastily zipping and buttoning his pants. Quatre automatically noticed that Heero was the only one in the room.  
  
"Duo just got mad at me, that is what is going on," Heero said, sounding as if that was all there was to it.  
  
"Heero, people don't just get mad at others. What happened to make Duo mad?" Quatre explained, exasperated. "Duo said something stupid. I just said that it was the stupidest thing I had ever heard him say. Then he got mad at me and ran from the room," Heero said.  
  
"You must have pushed him a little too far. Heero, you and Wufei need to stop saying Duo is stupid. It may not seem like it effects him, but it does. Stuff like that hurts, teasing like that has lead people to suicide," Quatre said with a very sad, solemn face.  
  
"So are you saying that Duo is going to go kill himself?" Heero asked.  
  
"No, I am just saying that things like calling someone stupid hurts, you got to think about that," Quatre explained.  
  
"I normally call him baka, he doesn't know Japanese so how would he know what I was saying?" Heero inquired, staring straight at Quatre.  
  
"I left a Japanese-English dictionary out on the table once after figuring out what you were calling him," Quatre stated, receiving a Heero Yuy Death Glare . "It is not fair for you to call him things he does not understand."  
  
"What about Wufei he is always saying things like, err. how does it go again?" Heero became confused.  
  
"Ni shi bai chi, possibly?" Wufei asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, that is what I was thinking of. What does that mean anyway?" Heero said, glaring at Wufei, who had a very smug look on his face.  
  
"It means 'You Idiot,'" Wufei explained, receiving a harsh glare from everyone in the room. "What? What has gotten into you Yuy? You call him a baka constantly."  
  
"Well.. Um... err.." Heero started stumbling over an explanation for why he was so upset.  
  
"He should be upset because I do not believe that Heero will be calling Duo any names for quite a while. Will you, Heero?" Quatre asked, looking quite scary, as if daring anybody to disagree with him.  
  
"Definitely not. I now see how wrong I was to say such thing to Duo," Heero said. Even though Trowa and Wufei knew that he was saying that to keep Quatre happy, there was a strand of sad sincerity in it.  
  
"Now than I will go see how Duo is doing. You might want to just keep away from him for a while, it may only make matters worse." Quatre said, leaving the kitchen. "Oh," he said, popping back in quickly, "do the dishes. I will talk to Duo about when he will do them."  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Duo? Can I come in?" Quatre asked through a wooden door. Not receiving any response he got a little nervous, and so simply entered the room.  
  
Upon opening the door what he saw made him scream out in a very unmanly way.  
  
TBC  
  
S: Hee, Hee, I am so bad. If you want to find out what made Quat-chibi scream you will have to come back, but to get our creative juices flowing you must review. And yes I know that I am evil.  
  
AM: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tis me! We hoped you liked the chapter! ^.^  
  
S: Yes we do! I just hope Quatre fans don't kill me for tourturing him. ^^  
  
AM: But....Quatre's just so adorable NOT to torture!  
  
S: Yeah, but it would have been too funny if it had been Trowa or... or Wufei.  
  
AM: True...Ya know.....Quatre screams like a GIRL! *Falls down laughing.*  
  
S: Yeah. *starts to laugh*  
  
AM: So funny  
  
Quatre: -.- That's not funny!  
  
AM: YES IT IS! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! XD  
  
S: *giggle* You konw, *giggle* Aino, we should wrap up the note. Don't want our fans getting board. *starts laughing again*  
  
AM: *Giggles.* Hai...hai...we should....BUT FIRST! *Laughs.* REVI....REVI....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
S: Bye all *laughing so hard she is crying*  
  
AM: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE! *Waves.* 


End file.
